En el jardín
by MTBlack
Summary: Un primer beso inesperado. One.shot. Maiko


Disclaimer: Ni de chiste algo tan bueno como el Universo de Avatar podría ser mío. Así que Aang y sus amigos le pertenecen a Bryan, Mike y cía. Pero me enorgullezco de decir que la trama es toda, toda mía.

* * *

En el jardín.

-Hola Mai –saludó el príncipe entrando al jardín.

Ella se sonrojó sin contestar. Se removió inquieta en su lugar y continuó en silencio, la había sorprendido y ciertamente, no estaba lista para verlo. Ella sabía que el bajaba al jardín todas las noches para estar solo; pero esa noche, se había adelantado.

Zuko había descubierto la figura de la muchacha, en el borde de la fuente en medio del jardín, desde la galería en la planta alta y había bajado para hablar con ella, como solía conversar con ella, un par de años antes.

El sol declinaba en el horizonte y todo allí afuera adquiría un matiz rojizo. La luz se hacía más tenue, pero arrancaba destellos brillantes al agua de la fuente, donde se encontraba sentada ella, sobre sus piernas, jugando con las flores del cerezo caídas sobre el agua, momentos antes de que él se detuviera en la entrada.

El príncipe se acercó y se detuvó a pocos pasos de Mai. En esa posición, tenía una perfecta vista de la chica y el ocaso.

Ella le sonrió con timidez y algo parecido a la ternura, mientras se ruborizaba inexplicablemente. Su cabello oscuro brilló con el último rayo de sol; y alguien desde la torre más alta del castillo encendió los faroles del jardín.

Con una sonrisa, Zuko meneó la cabeza, riendo por dentro de lo que acababa de pensar, y se sentó a su lado. Sus manos se rozaron casi imperceptiblemente y ese leve contacto, bastó para arrancarle a ella otro sonrojo y que llevara sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata.

-Disculpa..., no quise… -balbuceó, sin saber claramente porque se disculpaba, ni que no había querido hacer.

-Descuide, su Alteza –respondió casi mecánicamente y volteó su rostro a la fuente.

Clavó su atención en la escultura de mármol que se alzaba en el medio del agua, elevándose en una representación congelada de la espuma, congelando un ángel en un salto eterno, con una flecha lista, el arco tenso, apuntando hacia abajo.

De la punta de su flecha salía agua clara y cristalina, que al caer, salpicaba las plantas de té que el General Iroh había comenzado a cultivar.

Zuko la miró de soslayo, sorprendido de su frialdad y la distancia que había remarcado en sus palabras y la vio removerse nuevamente en su lugar.

Mai se sentía incómoda de sentir al hijo del Señor del Fuego Ozai tan cerca suyo, con toda su atención puesta en ella; las manos le sudaban y tenía un curioso cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Ella había sabido que él llegaría allí, sabía que cada noche iba al jardín a meditar, lo sabía hacía bastante, desde el décimo cumpleaños del príncipe, dónde Azula la había puesto en rídiculo.

Dolida había corrido al cerezo cercano a la fuente y trepado en él, segura de que nadie la buscaría allí, desafiando cualquier norma de decoro y etiqueta, como cualquier hijo de vecino encaramada en un árbol. Escondida entre las ramas planeaba vengarse contra la heredera cuando lo vio llegar, poco después de que se hubo acomodado.

Aquella vez, Zuko no la vio. Ni esa noche, ni las sucesivas noches en los dieciocho meses que ella le espió. Sigilosa, al atardecer, varias veces por semana, cuando Azula la invitaba a quedarse, pero más tarde se aburría de ella y le permitía deambular por ahí, se escabullía al jardían y tras jugar un poco con el agua, se escondía en su cerezo. Cuando este le fallaba, tres meses al año, lo observaba desde los altos pasillos del palacio, resguardada tras la seguridad de una columna.

Pero ese día, él había llegado mucho tiempo antes. ¿Por qué?

El príncipe desvió su atención un momento, desviándola hacia el cielo apreciando la oscuridad que comenzaba a cubrirlo, y finalmente volvió a posar su mirada en Mai.

La encontró bonita a pesar de tener el rostro y las manos tiznadas con ceniza y que estaba despeinada. Prueba fehaciente de que había estado entrenando con Azula y Ty Lee. De no haberlas estado viendo, una sola mirada a su aspecto hubiera sido suficiente para saberlo con certeza.

De repente, se encontró con las doradas pupilas de ella que le miraban insistentes pero que rápidamente volvieron a rehuir los suyos.

A lo lejos, se oía a alguien templar un guitarra y al Tío Iroh aclararse la garganta antes de comenzar a cantar.

La chica fijó la mirada en un punto distante, y sintió la garganta apretaada, por más que intentara disminuir lo que sentía, o siquiera disimularlo, no podía.

Le quería.

Y sabía que él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Jamás lo habían hablado, jamás siquiera lo había insinuado. Como hacerlo cuando no cruzaba más que cuatro palabras con él. Y sin embargo estaba tan segura que lo quería como que se llamaba Mai. Porque, a sus ojos, él era perfecto. Siempre amable, sonriente y dispuesto a superarse. A lo largo de los años, había aprendido muchísimas cosas de él. Y hasta, una o dos veces, lo había visto entrenar. Era perseverante hasta la médula, la clase ya había terminado y el instructor se había marchado, pero él siguió practicando durante un largo rato, guíado por su afan mejorar.

Zuko se puso de pie frente a ella, y le observó impulsada por la idea que había cruzado su mente un rato antes. Ella desdobló sus piernas y apoyó los pies en el suelo, viró hacia él pero con mantuvo la cabeza gacha, la vista sobre sus dedos cansados.

"_Fresca noche de verano"_, se escuchaba desde la distancia. _"Un amor que florece, un amor secreto, como el que se esconde entre las flores_"

Mai suspiró con amargura y Zuko se sintió culpable. Las palabras de Ty Lee en el desayuno, al que Mai no asistió, resonaron en su oído.

_-A ella le gustas, Zu-Zu. Me lo dijo. Y hasta sueña contigo – cuando éste le pregunto por su ausencia, la aprendiza de acróbata respondióle sonriendo y sin ninguna mala intención, alcánzandole luegola manteca._

_-Todos en el palacio lo saben –agregó tajante su hermana-. Y como siempre, tú eres el último en enterarte. _

"_Cuando anochece en el jardín y los enamorados aman, la luna sonríe y vela_"

-¿Por eso ya no hablas conmigo, Mai? –preguntó tristemente, como si siguiera una conversación.

Ella se sorprendió y por un momento le dirigió una mirada interrogante; tras un segundo de vacilación, asintió apesadumbrada.

Una lágrima furtiva resbaló por su mejiila, había intentado ocultar su aflicción sin poder lograrlo. Se llevó una mano a la cara, para enjugar la lágrima y él la detuvo, tomándole de la muñeca. La tela sedosa de las largas mangas de su bata que ocultaban sus manos resbalaron, mostrando sus dedos largos y delgados aferrándose en su muñeca con firmeza.

Ella instintivamente alzó la vista y sus ojos, vidriosos, brillaron como miel espesa a la luz de las lámparas.

-¿Por qué lloras? –inquirió preocupado. Suavemente, levantó el mentón de la chica, liberando su mano. Y obligándola a sostenerle la mirada.

-Porque sabes que me gustas –su voz era suave y temblorosa y se alejaba mucho del tono monótono de siempre-. Porque descubriste mi secreto y sé que no me quieres –a diferencia de lo que creía Zuko que haría, se contuvo y se tragó todas sus lágrimas.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la voz de Zuko la detuvo.

-Eso no es verdad –replicó con calma-. ¿Cómo sabes que no te quiero si nunca te lo dije?

Elle le miró con un dejo de incredulidad y esperanza en el rostro. Zuko le sonrió, ella sí que le gustaba. Y sí que él sabía ocultarlo mejor. Su sonrisa se transformó ligeramente en una de satisfacción.

El rocío, con paso rápido, iba ocupando el jardín, así como el príncipe había ocupado el corazón de ella. había bastado verlo una vez para caer rendida a sus pies, incapaz de resistirse y sufriendo enormemente por tener que cuidarlo.

Y ahora él estaba desconcertado, por ella, porque había encontrado una Mai que difería a la que conocía, aqulla con la que hace un año atrás jugaba, aquella con la que seis meses atrás mantenía largas charlas sobre nada y todo a la vez.

-No llores –le pidió borrando con la yema de sus dedos las lágrimas de su rostro, que no pudo seguir conteniendo.

-Yo… no puedo evitarlo. Aunque me quisieras como te quiero, estaríamos separados –tenían doce años y el drama más grande del mundo sobre sus hombros-. Te vas a casar con Ty Lee.

Mai deseó que la tierra se abriese ahí bajo sus pies, que la tragara, que se ahogara rápidamente y no afrontar la humillación de haber confesado lo que sentía. Súbitamente se sentía vulnerable, desnudando su alma había quedado totalmente expuesta y no sabía como recobrar la compostura.

Zuko, sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar una carcajada y eso por alguna razón la reconfortó. No se estaba burlando de ella. Lo sabía. Esbozando una sonrisa tímida, ella advirtió el ruido del jardín. Grillos entre la maleza y el rumor del agua al caer, con el paisaje en el fondo, recreando un ambiente perfecto.

"_Al anochecer, el amor renace en el jardín. Veloz, se escribe el destino, y veloces apuntan sus caminos los enamorados del jardín"_

-Falta mucho tiempo para eso, y además soy el príncipe, puedo hacer lo que quiero –soltó un risita nasal al distinguir su tono altanero-. Ty Lee está más ocupado en fastidiarme que en casarme –agregó divertido y volvió a reír.

Ella acompañó sus carcajadas.

-Eres muy linda cuando ríes –soltó avergonzado y repentinamente, con la respiración entrecortada por la risa.

Ella le sonrió y no pensó, como pocas veces, se limitó a inspirar profundamente y actuar.

"_Suave melodía llena los corazones embriagados de amor"_

Apoyó suavemente los labios sobre los de él y no tardó en apartarse. Le sonrió levemente y desapareció antes de poder darle tiempo a nada

"_Cuando anochece en el jardín…"_

La balada empezó a morir con lentitud y gran maestría. Antes de que la última nota se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, el príncipe huyó precipitadamente del jardín.

-.-.-.

Horas más tarde….

Hace mucho calor, y siente que se derrite. Todas las ventanas de su habitación están abiertas pero no corre ni la más mínima brisa. Hace apenas unas semanas del solsticio de verano y el calor es insoportable. Parece como si el verano hubiera decidido hacerse notar con vehemencia.

Mai está frente al monumental espejo que domina su habitación, sentada en un ornamentado taburete, peinando su cabello negro antes de ir a dormir. Se siente algo mayor, y está segura que nada tiene que ver con su cumpleaños que se acerca. Sonríe sinceramente con la conciencia tranquila. Sabe que las probabilidades de ver a Zuko son las mismas que el Avatar despierte de su sueño de un siglo. Eso la tranquiliza, aunque su corazón se atenaza en el pecho.

Decide no pensar mucho en ello, y contempla su reflejo en el espejo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le agrada lo que ve. Sus mejillas tienen un ligero rubor que la favorece y un brillo en los ojos que jamás había visto antes. Se sonríe con más intensidad y se levanta lentamente.

Un ruido obliga su atención hacia el balcón. Sale precipitadamente, tomando las agujas que sostenían su cabello hacía apenas unos instantes.

Donde el mismo alero proyecta una sombra, evitando que llegue la luz de la luna vislumbra una figura que reconoce inmeditamente. El corazón le da un vuelco y le cosquillea la boca del estómago. De repente, advierte que se le ha resecado la garganta.

Zuko la observa vacilar junto a la puerta, sin atreverse a moverse. Él sonríe. Ha valido la pena trepar, casi caer, y volver a trepar hasta su ventana. Tiene once años, pero la adrenalina que corre en ese momento por sus venas lo hace sentirse mayor. Y la ve tan bonita, con el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y ruborizada hasta más no poder. La luna destella en su pelo y él le sonríe.

Mai levanta la mirada lentamente y la posa en él. Lo ve sonriendo y lentamente le devuelve la sonrisa. En el tiempo que le lleva respirar, Zuko se acerca sin dudar. La envuelve con sus brazos y la besa bajo la luna.

* * *

N/A: _(hace mucho que no dejo una de éstas) Mm, no sé que me pasó. Encontré esto que tenía escrito hace miles, pero miles de años, la primera vez que vi Avatar, oh, casualidad, Zuko Solitario y que me había parecido super tierna su relación… y no sé, me enamoré de ellos. Y sigo algo encantada, aunque Zutara sigue pareciendome lo mejor que le ha pasado al pobre chico.  
_

_Y nada. lo pulí y acá está. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. =) Ok__, la canción un desastre...__ pero en fin, no sé que dirán del resto, jaja. Es bastante simplón, pero estoy algo oxidada en lo que se refiere a escribir. Se aceptan críticas, halagos o simples comentarios. Por favor, no sean crueles, es mi primer Maiko, jaja :)_ Felices Fiestas!


End file.
